


Can we be equals

by Shadow_Shadowsong



Category: 9 lives
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 02:17:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1493029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Shadowsong/pseuds/Shadow_Shadowsong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starts like the manga, but what if after Conri attempts suicide, he falls for Adrian's caring side. What if he didn't need Fay and Orpheus to bring him and Adrian together? So instead of Master and pet, the only question, is can Adrian and Conri be equals</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pet

**Author's Note:**

> I love this manga, I read it four time in a row and about 20 times in three weeks, the beginning is actually kind of like how the story started, I will admit, but the story will change when Conri meets the caring side of Adrian, and so after the first chapter will be solely my own creation, I love the author, because I am glad that she brought this wonderful master piece into existence. I cannot wait for volume 2 to come out. And I owe a huge thanks to My wonderful Beta Sayain Girl.

Pulling the hat upon my head up higher, I made a sharp turn left into the corner: jumping quickly behind a trashcan to hide from my pursuers.

"Where'd he go?" an unfamiliar voice called out. My ears twitched.

"There! Behind the trash can," another voice called, pointing out what I had thought was an optimal hiding spot.

"Crap," I said standing quickly from my spot to fall into a run away from the voices. I turned another corner, running past countless alleys to escape before I was pulled inside one of them abruptly by an unnamed hand. That hand quickly became clamped over my mouth; I thrashed, trying get out of the hold and hit whoever had me against their chest. I didn't stop until the voice of the owner of the hand whispered harshly into my ear, "Be quiet, they'll hear you."

I stopped struggling, standing motionless against the decidingly male voices chest. We listened in silence as the people chasing me ran past the entrance to the ally. After a few minutes of silence, the arms let me go. Now free to do so, I spun around facing my attacker.

"What do you want," I spat icily.

"Nothing," the still shrouded in darkness silhouette said.

"I refuse to be a pet." I said firmly.

"I don't want a pet," the voice said as if that was completely normal.

"Everyone wants something," I said, disbelieving.

"I don't." he said, and patted my head, "There, bye." and he walked off.

I watched him go, stunned. The only one thought was in my head, 'who doesn't want a pet?' Maybe it was the cat in me, but I had to find out. So, naturally, I followed him; his trail leading me to a huge house. I sat there for what seemed like hours, waiting for the chance to do something. To do what, I wasn't sure but the opportunity struck when his phone rung, I watched him as he flipped it open to answer. Soon after he walked out of the house, not one to pass up an opportunity I decided that I had to get inside his house, to find out what made him different. I jumped onto the patio from my perch on a neighboring tree, and tried the window, but it was locked. I moved to the patio door, and it was unlocked. I didn't spare a thought to what type of person locks their windows, but not their doors. It was Japan after all.

Sliding inside the house, I started snooping around. When my adventures took me to the kitchen, passing by the fridge made my stomach growl, reminding me that I had not eaten in quite awhile. Patting my stomach in contentment I stretched out lethargically. Making a sluggish trail to his bedroom I walked up to his bed. Deciding that he had rushed out fast enough, surly he wouldn't be back for awhile. Stretching again I stripped off my trench coat, laying down on top of the sinfully comfortable bed for a short catnap. A yawn was the last thing I heard before sleep took me.

"What the..? What are you doing here?!" a strangely familiar voice yelled at me.

My eyes snapped open, my shock so extreme that I fell off of the bed.

"Why are you here?" he asked again more persistently, but didn't give me the chance to reply before continuing. "You jumped in through the window right?" Once again, he didn't give me time to reply before pointing to the said window. "Well you can jump right back out,"

"Fine," I humphed in defiance, "I will," making my way over to the window, I slammed the blinds shut, "I'll go through the door,"

Knock. Knock. Knock.

Panic gripped me, spinning to face the man I asked, "Is there any way out that is not blocked by DNLC thugs?".

"Stay here," he said, feeling it best not to argue in this particular case, I hid under the bed.

After a few minutes, he came back into the room, taking a place on the bed, "You can come out now, they're gone."

Slowly I slid out from under the bed, sneezing, and trying desperately to fling the dust out of my tail; I grabbed my coat, and made to leave. "Wait," he called out.

"I knew it! You only wanted a pet of your own," I spun around, pointing accusingly.

"Hey, calm down," he said with a sweat drop.

"No, I refuse to be a pet," I said stubbornly, standing firmly where I was.

"Are you ever not angry?" he asked with some exasperation.

"When I'm eating," I rubbed my tummy, just to give effect.

He stared at me blankly, it was starting to make me uneasy before he took his gaze away and without another word got up from the bed and made his way out the bedroom door. I blinked and shouted, "Hey! Where are you going?" he didn't reply.

After a minute, he came back holding one of his hands behind his back. I eyed his hand wearily. It was probably a collar, yes, most definitely a collar! I opened my mouth to give him a piece of my mind. "I refu-" but my statement was cut off as a apple was shoved into my mouth. I could do nothing but munch on it and take another bite out of the apple he shoved into my mouth.

"There that's better," he all but sighed before continuing, "I told you before I don't want a pet. However, you did eat all my food," he gave me a pointed glare, "You owe me." he said.

I went to hand him the apple back, but he just scrunched his nose.

"Ew... I mean, no thanks," he said so, I shoved the apple back into my mouth.

"Are you ever full?" he asked with a shake of his head, "Anyway, why don't you repay me, by working off your debt?"

"Fine, but as soon as I finish I'm gone, I'm not being a pet to anyone."

"I don't want a pet," He waved his hand in dismissal, before putting it back to his sides, "I'm Adrian."

"Conri," I replied.

_Three Days Later_

"Conri, what are you doing?" Adrian asked.

"Cleaning," I said, peaking my head back up from behind the side table.

"Please be more careful," he shook his head, "You keep breaking things." As if to make his point he lifted a piece of sharded glass into the air before fixing me with a look. "I thought that cats were graceful,"

"Well, maybe if..." but my insult was cut short as my attention was all but nailed to the floor. My eyes growing large; my reaction made Adrian turn his head to look where I was looking,

"Conri, Don't do it," he warned, but it fell on deaf ears for what grabbed my attention so was the little mouse that was sitting there, looking adorably cute, 'Don't chase, Don't chase, Don't chase, Chase' I thought feebly just before I lunged after the mouse. Everything after that is a blur, but when I came back to myself I was on top of Adrian. Papers that I would later find out where his manuscript laid skewed all over the floor. A snap later and his pen broke.

Once he left, to get some ink remover, I went about cleaning up the mess I had made. I was beating myself up about my lack of control when suddenly the door burst open, and a man who I didn't know walked in. "Hey Adrian! Where are..." but his greeting was cut short as his eyes took on a twinkle of mischief "And who are you?" He asked, the twinkle unnerving me.

"My name is Conri."

"And I'm Ari," the man gave the info before checking me out openly and saying with pride "So Adrian finally got a pet."

I glared, "I'm not a pet."

"Ok, then," He smiled.

Just as I was about to snap at him, Adrian turned the corner, looking surprised at his friends presence, "Ari, what are you doing here?"

"Messing around with your pet," he turned his twinkle onto the addressed man.

I couldn't just let that slide, saying with conviction and anger again, "I'm not a pet!" I looked to Adrian, he better straighten this guy out!

"He's not a pet, and that word angers him." I gave a smug smile, my tail swaying in happiness over the "victory".

"Which word?" he looked confused and then smiled again, addressing me this time, "Pet," I punched him.

He stumbled back, "Call me a pet one more time…" I said, leaving the threat unfinished.

"I told you he didn't like that word." Adrian said with nonchalance, "Hey Conri?" he said, taking my attention away from the still surprised man "Could you take care of that stain?" he asked handing me the bag he was holding.

Taking the bag and rummaging out a bottle, I dumped a little bit of it on the stain he had mentioned and wiped it up.

"So, why did you come here if you didn't want to be a pet?" Ari asked. Everyone knew that all the 9Lives had come from outer space, sent here to serve whichever human obtained them. What most human didn't know though is that it wasn't a choice.

"It wasn't a choice," I said, sitting out my earlier thoughts. "The elders told us that we were to come and we couldn't go home until we have sacrificed eight of our nine lives for a human."

"Then why don't you just commit suicide eight times so you could go home?" Adrian asked me, stating the words as if that had been the obvious solution.

I could feel the tears prickling behind my eyelids when I responded in a whisper. "Just when I thought you were different…"

Snatching a box cutter that lay on the table next to me, I quickly made work of my wrists, slitting both of them. I watched the blood pour out of my self-inflicted wounds for a few seconds before my vision went blurry and I couldn't hold onto reality anymore.

"Conri!"


	2. Suicide from the heart

"Conri!" I called as he collapsed to the floor.

"Ari, get the first aid kit!" I called, moving Conri to the sofa. Ari came back and handed me the kit. Pulling out some gauze, tape and cotton balls, I cleaned and bound the wounds then lifted him. "Ari, open the door!" I yelled. Walking out the door, I careful navigated the steeps and navigated Conri into my car.

After arriving at the hospital I ran into the emergency room and called for someone to help. After about five minutes a doctor led us to a room and I laid Conri down on the bed. After the doctor removed the bandages he stitched his wounds up them up and rebound them.

"Ok, he will be fine. Maybe tired a lot, but he'll need lots of bed rest."

"I'm sorry." Conri said weakly and I turned my head to face him.

"What did you think you were doing? You could have lost a life,!" I said, getting angry.

"What does one life matter. They have so many, what does it matter if they lose one?" An unknown voice asked.

Rounding on the doctor's aid,

"What do you mean!?" I screamed, "IF someone chooses to sacrifice their life for the one they love, whether they die at that minute, or have one less life to spare, that is a sacrifice that should be respected, but no life should be thrown away like it was a piece of trash!"

"I'm sorry, he's not very good at tact." the doctor apologized for his aid.

"Yeah, sorry, long day ya know."the aid added, embarrassed at his own insensitivity.

"That's fine."

"Well we're done here, I'll get you the discharge papers." he said and both he and the aid left.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to throw my life away, I was just kind of mad."

"That's fine, but please don't scare me like that again."

"I won't." he said.

A little while later we were back at home and Conri was sleeping in my bed, after a lot of coaxing. I was curled up on the couch.

"Adrian? Are you awake?" Conri called from the bedroom.

"Yeah? Do you need something?"

"Could you come here?"

Mumbling curses under my breath, I got off of the bed. I walked into the bedroom.

"What's the matter?" I asked, seeing him huddling close to the edge of the bed.

"I don't like being alone." he said quietly.

"Ok, what can I do to help you? You need to sleep." I said tiredly.

"Could you sleep in here, I'll stay on my side of the bed?" he asked.

"Um, ok, that's not a problem. As long as you promise to sleep."

"I will." he said smiling.

Heading out I grabbed my pillow from the couch and headed back into the bedroom. Crawling onto the left side. I tucked myself in and closed my eyes.

- **the next morning-**

Opening my eyes in the morning, I felt a pressure on my chest and there was a head of brown hair in my vision. Two calico ears twitched and the head lifted up to look me in the eyes. There was a little fear held in those deep orbs. I then noticed a pressure on my thigh, it was kind of furry.

"Could you move your tail down a little please?" I asked and he blushed and moved away from me.

"I'm sorry." he said looking at the bed.

Leaning over I gave him a hug,

"Don't worry about it. It didn't affect my sleep to much." I said, slipping out of the bed and moving towards the door.

"Actually I think I slept better last night than I have in a while." and with that I walked out and went to the fridge to start breakfast.

' _That was a little weird, normally I would have bitten someone's head off,_   _so_   _why did I feel like I should make him feel better?'_  I thought to myself. Looking towards the bedroom, I could see Conri standing in the door.

"Don't be mad, I'm sorry." he said.

"What? I'm confused...I'm not mad, why would you think I was?" I asked.

"Your eyes were angry." Conri pointed out.

"Oh no! I'm not angry at you! I'm angry with something I have to deal with at work, it is taking up all kinds of time."

"Liar! You write books and that is done here." Conri countered.

"Yes and I'm not lying. The story isn't coming out like I wanted it to." I said.

"Oh...sorry...for calling you a liar."

"No problem," I said, "Do you have any more clothes?" I asked.

"No, why?"

"Because I have some old things that might be a bit big for you but they are the best I have until I can get you out and we can shop." lifting the pan of scrambled eggs I asked, "Scrambled eggs and toast sound good for breakfast?"

"Yes, it does." Conri said sitting down at the table. So I placed the pan on the table and pointed him towards the toaster.

"I'll be right back," I said, "Don't burn the house down!" I said smiling as I walked into my room.

Turning into the closet, I rummaged around in a trunk until I found a gray t-shirt and some blue jeans. Folding them back up, I walked out and placed them onto the table next to Conri.

"There wasn't a lot of eggs, sorry I'll make you some more." Conri said.

"That's ok, I don't eat breakfast," I said, "If you're done, go change so I can clean your clothes. We'll go shopping later this week, sound good?"

Tossing the last piece of toast into his mouth, Conri got up and walked into the bathroom. I watched the door close and then a knock, came from the front door. Then the door opened.

"Adrian where are you?" a familiar voice called.

Looking over the island, I glared at Ari.

"How blind are you?" I asked.

"Oh, hi, where's Conri?" he asked.

"Changing and if you move towards him, it won't be pretty." I said glaring.

"Come sit." I said with a smile. So he came and sat down at the island while I started to clean up the breakfast dishes.

"Hey Adrian, do you have a moe fetish or something?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well you are dressing a cute kid like Conri in over sized clothes and that totally is a sign of a moe complex. Then add in the cat ears, tail and that's just more moe." Ari said smiling, "Not that I mind at all."

Turning I saw Conri standing there in my clothes and I made a decision.

"Come on Conri, let's go get you some new clothes." I said taking him by his hand.

_'I'm not a pervert like Ari.' I thought to myself._


	3. New Clothes

-Conri's POV-

Glancing around at the racks filled with clothes, my eyes were partially closed, as I started to yawn. My tail twitched as Adrian approached, causing him rubbing against it.

"Conri, get your head out of the clouds." Adrian said.

"I am not," I said, "I'm just a little tired."

"You need a cat nap?" He asked.

"You'll never get tired of the stupid cat jokes will you?" I asked.

"No probably not." He grinned.

"How much more do you want me to get?"

"I think one more outfit should do." he said.

"Yeah, because the seventeen different sets we have already bought won't do."

"Oh, just find another pair you like." Adrian said, turning to look at another rack.

Walking to the back of the store, fiddling with the belt Adrian had put on my neck, after a lot of arguing on my part. Looking over a few of the racks I found a pair of cameo pants that looked like they would fit me. Putting them over my arm, walking over to another rack I found a shirt that I liked. It was a white long sleeved shirt and had red bands on the upper arms as well as red cuffs. So pulling that off the rack, I walked back to where Adrian was. He took me to the changing room. After we were both in he turned and leaned on the door.

"Remind me why you're in here?" I asked, slipping the shirt off and replaced it with the white and red one.

"Because, it is the law, 9lives aren't allowed to be alone, anywhere except the bathroom." he said.

"Oh, yeah," I said, pulling my pants down. I slipped on the cameo pants.

"Ok, what do you think?" I asked.

Adrian turned around and looked me up and down.

"That's good. Want to wear them out? They have to be more comfortable than my old clothes?"

"Yeah, as long as they won't mind." I said.

"As long as I pay for it they won't care." he said, leading me out of the room and over to the cashier.

After we left the store Adrian seemed a little quite, so after piling into his car and heading off towards his house,

"Why did you take me out to get clothes today?" I asked.

"Ari." Adrian simple answered.

"I don't understand?"

"That's ok."

Rolling my eyes I turned to look out the window.

' _What did I do to anger him_?' I thought as I watched the scenery flashing by.

"Are you angry with me?" I asked.

"What? No, why would I be?"

"I don't know," I said looking down, "You just seem like you're angry."

He smiled, "I'm not, so don't worry." he said as we pulled into his parking spot.

Adrian got out of the car and headed into the house. I grabbed the two large bags and followed after him. Walking in I could see Ari on the floor holding his head. He looked like he was in pain.

"Ari, why are you on the floor." I inquired.

"I hit him." Adrian said walking out of the room.

Smirking I followed him into his room.

"Where would you like me to put my clothes?"

"In the closet. There should be some extra hangers in there already, if you need more let me know." he said slipping, into the bathroom.

Smiling I walked into the closet and started to hang up my clothes. Something grabbed my tail and I yelped. Turning I saw Ari standing there with a sheepish grin. Frowning I closed the door in his face and went back to hanging up my clothes.

"Come on Conri, I was only playing!" Ari called from the other side of the door.

"What did you do?" Adrian asked softly.

"Oh god help me!" Ari whispered.

"To late, for that. Get out of my house before I kick you out" Adrian said, his voice becoming dangerously low. After a few seconds the front door opened and closed very quickly.

"Conri are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said.

"May I come in? Or at least open the door."

"I guess, it is you house." I said with a smile.

The door creaked open and Adrian walked into his closet. A hand appeared on my shoulder.

"Did he hurt you?"

"No, just startled me," I said, "I can take care of myself."

"Are you scared of me?" he asked carefully.

"No, why?"

"Because your shaking..." Adrian trailed off.

"No I'm not." I said hanging the last article up and walking out of the closet.

"Then what is bothering you?" he asked following me.

"Nothing." I said shortly.

He reached out and grabbed my shoulder and turned me around.

"Something has to be bothering you! Why wont you talk to me, did I do something wrong?" he asked.

"No, it's just complicated."

"What's complicated?"

"What I'm feeling, it's weird and I don't like not knowing."

"What are you feeling?"

"I just said I don't know!" I snapped back.

"Well if you figure it out I'll listen, ok?" he said smiling, "You know that, right?"

"Yeah, I know." I said, smiling back.

"Good." he said ruffling my hair and giving me a quick hug.

' _Adrian do you think we could ever be equals?'_ I thought to myself, not brave enough to ask the question out loud.

I watched as he walked out of the closet and I sat on the floor.

' _Wh_ _y did I want to ask him that?'_  I asked myself.


	4. What's wrong Conri

**-Adrian's POV-**

As I walked out of the closet, I let my head fall. Shaking my head, I walked into the kitchen and started making some scrambled eggs. I really didn't care for them, however Conri seemed to devour them. I could hear the closet door open as I started the eggs. Cracking 4 eggs, into a bowl. I proceeded to whip them into a perfectly pail yellow color. Dumping the contents into a frying pan, I quickly whipped out a batch of eggs. Placing them all on a plate I set them on the counter, Conri would smell them soon enough.

Thud, looking towards the living room, I could see Conri getting up. Then he rushed into the kitchen, and collapsed into the chair. Smiling I put the dishes into the sink, I'd wash them later.

"Hey, Adrian?" Conri called around a mouthful of eggs.

"Yes, Conri?" I asked, "And please wait until your mouth is empty to talk," I said.

I watched as he swallowed, then he looked at the table, "Why do you never eat with me?"

"I eat when I'm hungry, I just don't eat much, and I really don't like eggs. Or at least scrambled eggs." I said smiling. ":Would you feel better I were to eat with you?" I asked.

"A little," He said.

"Okay, let me whip up something for myself," I said.

Walking over to the pantry, I pulled out a loaf of bread. Putting two slices into the toaster, I waited for them to finish. When they popped up, I placed them on to a plate. Moving to the fridge, I pulled out the butter. Walking over to the table, I sat down across form Conri. Smiling I pulled a butter knife from the set of silverware on his side of the table. Buttering my toast, I placed the knife back down on the table. He looked at me. Smiling I took a bite out of the toast. Looking back down he went back to eating.

When we both finished our meals, I stood up and grabbed my plate. Walking over to Conri I ran my free hand through his hair. Picking up the plate, as he resisted, I walked back over and placed the plates into the sink. Arms wrapped around my waist, and I could feel my self being pulled into a hug.

"Conri, are you okay?"

"Yes, why?"

"You're hugging me."

"I know," He said, and I could feel his head come to rest on my back. "I wanted to thank you for your help earlier," he said.

"Your welcome,"I said. I smiled as he let go. Turning I watched him, as he ambled back into the living room. Whit the smile still in place I walked into the living room. Walking over to my computer I started it up. Still smiling I sat down and started to write.

A little while later I could feel my arm being shaken. Opening my eyes, I looked at Conri. "You feel asleep," he said using one hand to rub his eyes.

Smiling I stood up, "I don't think that I'm the only one."

"No, I didn't fall asleep," he said yawning.

"Okay," I said messing up his hair. Walking away I chuckled as he mumbled. Looking at the time I could see that it was about four. Looking outside I could see that a storm was raging.

I watched as the lightning flashed across the sky for a minute, and Listened to the thunder. I loved to watch storms. Looking away from the window after another bout of lightning, and the crash of thunder, O could hear a whimpering coming from my room. Walking to the door of mt room, I could see a mound on my bed. Walking closer and sitting on the bed, I noticed that the mound was shaking. Another flash, followed closely by another boom, and the lump whimpered again. Pealing the covers back I could see Conri curled into a little ball.

"Conri are you okay?"

"I'm fine," he said, but he cringed at another flash of light, then with the boom, another whimper.

Frowning I placed a hand on his back, rubbing soothing circles, "Conri don't lie to me, are you afraid of storms?"

"Yes, so what," he said trying to sound angry, but the tremble in his voice was hard to ignore.

"So you're afraid of storms, nothing is wrong with that," I said pulling him into a hug. He curled into my lap, his tail wrapping around my back.

I pulled him close, his head resting on my shoulder as he storm continued. After a little while his body, relaxed. Looking at his face I realized that he had fallen asleep. Smiling I laid him down on the bed. He curled up on is right side, but he seemed a worried now. His body was tense. Laying down next to him, pulling his body close to mine. I wrapped my arms around him, and I held him close while the storm reigned supreme outside. But in here we were safe in each others arms. As time dragged on I followed Conri into sleep, with one last thought,  _'will you ever trust me?'_  I didn't know why a I wanted his trust, but it was important to me. So with that thought I fell asleep.

**-Conri's POV-**

When I woke up again I felt something large and warm wrapped around me. Opening my eyes, I could see that I was lying on my right side, and that there was a hand around my waist. I could feel a blush as I remembered that Adrian knew I was afraid of storms.  _'But he didn't laugh at me, and now here he is holding me.'_  I though as I turned in his arms so that I was facing him, his eyes were open.

"Do you feel better?" he asked me.

"Yes, thanks for all your help," I said looking away from him.

"No problem, everyone has fears. So that helping you is no problem. And who knows maybe someday you will trust me," he said with a smile, as he stood up.

As he walked out of the room, one thought wouldn't leave me alone.  _'why does he want me to trust him?'_  I couldn't figure it out. Sliding off of the bed, I walked out and into the large living room. Adrian was seated at the computer again and writing. Smiling I walked to the couch and sat down. Popping a movie cube into the projector, I curled up on the couch to watch the movie.

"The free the 9lives bill, is in world court today. And they will be voting on it," Adrian said.

I knew that the free the 9lives bill, would make it so that we could not be kept as pets any more, and we would be able to live on our own. "Who cares, we both know that the odds of them passing the bill into an actual law is very slim."

"I care, I have never thought that 9lives, should be treated like slaves." he said standing up from the desk. "The world court will decide the rights and I hope that they pass it."

"I hope so too, however I refuse to get my hopes up when the chances are so little." I said not looking away from the movie.

"How can you be like that," he asked from behind the couch.

"Easy I don't trust most people," I said looking up, and seeing Adrian leaning on the couch and looking down at me. There was a slight frown on his face.

"Do you trust me?" he asked.

"I don't know yet, but I do think that of most humans you are worth my trust, I mean you have been nothing but nice to me, but I don't trust very easy, but I guess you could say that I mildly trust you. But true trust, I don't know you well enough yet." He looked a little upset, but I could see that he understood what I said.

"I can understand that," He said.

He came around the couch and went to sit down. I slid down the couch to give him a place to sit. After he sat down, I slid back up the couch and placed my head on his lap. When he didn't complain I relaxed and let my eyes close with a smile on my face. He started running his hand through my hair and he started to scratch right behind my ears. He stopped for a second while he pulled a blanket over me. Then he went back to scratching me. Sighing I started to purr. I figured I was warm and getting scratched. He stopped scratching for a moment, and I stopped purring. He quickly started scratching me again and I started to purr again. As the movie went on, I let my eyes drift closed and After a little while I was asleep.

**-Adrian's POV-**

I sat there scratching Conri's head and for a while he had been purring. However he had stopped a few minutes ago and I realized that he had fallen asleep. When the movie that he had finished, I slipped the cube out of the projector and put it back in its case. Carefully slipping out from under Conri I went to the kitchen and started to make a couple grilled cheese sandwiches. While they were cooking, I pulled a couple apples out of the fridge and cut the into fourths. Then I flipped the sandwiches and went back to the apples, and I cut the cores out. When the sandwiches were done, I set them each on a plate. And each plate got four slices of apple. Then taking the plates to the table, I looked at the clock, it was ten. Walking into the living room, I woke Conri up and told him that dinner was ready.

We both went back into the kitchen, and sat at the table. I watched as he ate his food, once I finished I took our plates to the kitchen. Then when he walked into the room, I knew that he was going to get ready for bed. So I walked into the living room and shut the computer off.

Then I walked into the bedroom, and the closet door was closed. So I waled to my dresser and pulled out a pair of shorts, and a tee shirt. Walking into the bathroom, I changed quickly. Walking back into the room, I could see that Conri was already lying down. So I walked into the closet, and placed my clothes into the hamper. Then I walked back into my room. Climbing onto the other side of the bed, I laid down.

"Good night Conri," I said.

"Night," was the sleepy response.


	5. Collar

**-Conri's POV-**

Watching the sun rise as I lay there I smiled. It had been a wonderful night, it would have been better with out the storm. However it was a good night none the less. Sitting up I looked around. Adrian was still asleep, so I got out of bed and decided to try and make some food. I mean how hard could it be? I had seen Adrian do it all the time. Opening the fridge door, pulling out some eggs, I plopped them into a bowl. Smiling I grabbed the whisk and tried to beat them. But the hard shell stopped them from mixing. So picking them up I crushed the eggs and dropped them back into the bowl.  _'I never remembered Adrian having this much trouble.'_ I thought with a frown.

Pouring the egg mix into the pan, I turned it on and started to move the eggs around. I smiled as I thought about how surprised Adrian would be. Turning around I opened the fridge and started looking for something to go with the eggs. Smiling I pulled out some juice and poured it into a few glasses. I also place a few pieces of bread into the toaster. I set out plates on the table, with the glasses and silverware. Turning back to the eggs I could see some smoke rising from the pan. Rushing over I grabbed it and started to move the eggs around again. But the smoke wouldn't stop.

I turned as Adrian came running out of the room and grabbed the pan, ripping it out of my hand. Turning I ran from the room. Running into the bedroom, I dived under the bed.  _'What did I do wrong? I did everything that he does.'_ I thought to myself. From the other room, I could hear a hissing noise and then I could hear footsteps coming towards me. Curling up under the bed, I closed my eyes.

"Conri are you in here?" he called, but I didn't say anything.

"Conri, are you okay?" he asked, but I still didn't say anything.

"Conri did you get hurt?" he asked heading into the bathroom. Then he turned and I cracked open my eyes. I could see his feet heading my way. Then he knelt down and I saw his face.

"Thank God! There you are, are you okay?" he asked, "Come out of there." he said.

Slowly I crawled out from under the bed and he pulled me up into a hug. Then he put me down onto the bed. I was really confused.

"Conri what were you doing? If you were hungry I would have fixed you something." he said, "I was really worried that you had gotten hurt when you ran from the room. Please don't do that again." he said holding me close, "The running and hiding thing, not the cooking thing."

"I don't understand, I was going to surprise you. I wanted to make eggs for us to eat. You always do and I figure that it would be simple. So I made the eggs, toast and poured some juice for us." I said looking down. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay, I needed to get up anyway." he replied kindly.

I didn't fight him holding me because it felt safe and I really like the feeling. So I let him hold me. We sat there for a little while before he stood up and led me out of the bedroom. He took me to the couch.

"Conri would you like to go out to eat?" Adrian asked me. "I know a nice restaurant we could go to."

"That sounds nice, I guess." I said hesitantly, looking away.

"We don't have to go out, I just thought you would like to get out of the house for a little while." Adrian said quickly.

"We can go, I just normally don't like to be seen in public."

"You have your...-oh! You don't...that's right, we we can go out tonight after I get back from my meeting with my editor today."

"Okay, that sounds nice." I said with a smile.  _'He_ _'s hiding something'_  I thought.

I watched as Adrian stood up and walked back into the bedroom. My smile fell,  _'I should have known that he would keep things from_ _me bu_ _t I was hoping_ _maybe...it d_ _oesn't matt_ _er. He_   _is the best choice I have. If he has secrets then they're his secrets, until he tries to put a collar on me we're good.'_ I thought laying down on the couch with a small frown.

"Okay, I'll be back in about two hours." Adrian called from the doorway.

"Okay, see you later." I called from the couch.

**-Adrian's POV-**

As I walked out of my meeting about an hour and a half later, I walked over to the nearest collar store. Taking a deep settling breath I stepped into the store. I knew that Conri would be upset but going out would be a problem if he didn't have one. There was something I could do to maybe make it better and I might survive the night. The man behind the counter looked at me.

"I would like this one." I said pointing to one of the displayed collars.

"Good choice, one of the newest models." he said, his voice oily and it made me almost sick to listen to the man. He took a box off of the shelves behind him. Pulling a card out, I paid for the collar. Then I left the shop. Quickly returning to my car, I went home. Parking, I frowned and calculated my chances of surviving the night.

"Conri I'm home." I called and I was tackled. "What's up Conri?" I asked surprised.

"Keep him away from me!" he said, looking up at me.

Looking into the living room I could see Ari, sitting there shrugging his shoulders.

"Ari, could you leave for a little while, we were heading out." I said. Then I watched as he stood and walked out of the house.

"There is that better?" I asked.

"Yes, what's in the bag?" Conri asked.

"What are the chances of you not overreacting?"

"What do you mean?"

"I would like it, if you fully listened to me before you do anything drastic."

"Adrian what is in the bag, please don't tell me you bought a collar."

"Conri, I would like to go out tonight, and that would be a lot easier if you had a collar." I said and I saw his eyes grow larger. Tears appeared at the corner of his eyes.

"Please tell me you didn't!" he pleaded. I was ready to burn the bloody thing, but Conri couldn't be seen in public without one yet.

"Conri I have not imprinted on it. I want you to put your finger on so that you can take it on and off when you want." I said pulling the box out of the bag. "Please, you know that you guys cannot be seen on the streets without collars." I said begging him, "I don't like it anymore than you do and when they pass the free the nine lives bill, we can go a burn it."

"Adrian, I know but..." he started but his voice didn't seem to want to say anything. Throwing the evil thing onto the counter, I pulled Conri into a hug. It was making me ill just thinking about what he must think of me.

**-Conri's POV-**

As I stayed in his arms, I thought over what he had said, it was all true.  _'An_ _d if I_   _could take it on and off would it really be anything more than a chok_ _er or a ne_ _cklace?'_ I thought as I looked over to the counter where it had fallen. It was a simple thing. It looked like a leather choker, if you didn't look at the back where the finger scanner was anyway. Moving out of Adrian's arms I walked a little closer to the collar. Reaching out I picked it up and studied it with a feeling of pure disgust.

Walking away from Adrian I walked into the bathroom. Closing and locking the door, I pulled the collar out of the box. I looked apprehensively at the scanner pad. Placing my finger on the scanner it beeped. I held it around my neck without closing it. I could feel my throat tighten with nervousness. Taking a deep breath I placed it around my neck letting it click into place. I let go. It hung there around my neck. From the front it looked just like a choker. It was a pretty blue, if I didn't know what it was I would actually like it. Placing my finger on the scanner and it popped off, smiling I placed it back around my neck.  _'Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all'_  I thought as I turned to unlock the door.

I walked out I almost ran into Adrian.

"Didn't you hear..." he started, but when I looked up he was staring at my neck. Forgetting about the collar I reached up and placed my hand on my neck.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"You-" he started stunned.

"What?"

"I mean you're wearing the collar?"

"So. Don't you like it?" I asked genuinely confused, "Because if you didn't like it, you should have bought a different one." I said playing with him.

"I thought you didn't like it."

"I don't but that doesn't mean that I won't wear it." I said, turning I walked into the closet. Pulling my shirt off, I started looking through my clothes to see what I wanted to wear tonight.

"Conri, you don't have to wear it." Adrian said following me.

Reaching up, I placed my finger on the scanner and the collar popped off. "I know." I said, clicking the two ends back together.

I could see that he was staring at me. Looking down I remembered that I was not wearing a shirt. "Is there a problem?" I asked him.

"No." he said looking up and then walking out of the room.

Smiling I went back to choosing the outfit that I would wear while we were out tonight. I really couldn't wait, I wondered where we would go. Knowing Adrian it would probably be somewhere hideously expensive. Just thinking about it made me feel bad. He was nice and did all of this for me and I never really did anything for him, not that I could really do much. But that was sorely beside the point. I wanted to do something for Adrian. I just didn't know what I could do with out getting hurt, burning something or ending up being laughed at. I knew that Adrian didn't mind, that he actually liked taking care of me but I was not really used to being taken care of. When most people tried it, I really didn't like it. Only one other time was there someone who I really liked it when they took care of me. But I haven't seen her since she was sent to earth. I knew that she was around but we never seemed to run into each other. I still hoped I would find her again.

"Conri are you ready?" Adrian called.

"Almost!" I yelled back.

Smiling at the thought of finding her again, I picked out an outfit that would go with my collar. It was a black tee shirt with a pair of black jeans and a a light jacket also black. I smiled as I thought about it. I really didn't like black but I had gotten it for some reason and now it went with my collar.  _'Hehe!'_  I thought with a smile as I walked out of the closet.


	6. Going out

-Adrian's POV-

I stood at the doorway as Conri stepped out of my room. He was wearing a black tee shirt and a pair of black pants. He also had a light jacket on, once again black. All of it matched with his collar. For some reason I thought that he did that on purpose. However as I saw the wretched thing on his neck I inwardly cringed. Conri was too free spirited to wear something like that.

He smiled as he walked out of the room. He came towards me and I opened the door.

"So where are we going?"

"A nice little restaurant that I know of."

"But what's the name?"

"I honestly couldn't tell you, they have told me a few times and I can never get it right."

"And yet you go there..." Conri said drily.

"Yes, they have good food." I said, watching everything that Conri did.

Over the past few days I had noticed myself watching Conri more and more. I wasn't too worried but I really hoped that Conri didn't notice. His head started to turn and I forced myself to look away. I knew I was blushing a little bit but I couldn't do anything about it now. I could hear Conri as he chuckled. Turning to look at him, I noticed that he was staring at my face.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"Nothing." he said, but I could see him lightly blushing too. That amongst everything else confused me. It might take a while but I would get him to tell me sooner or later. Raising a hand I ruffled up his hair a little bit. As he fussed about it, I couldn't help but stare.

'He looks so cute'. I thought, 'Oh my God!' I froze.

"Adrian are you okay? You have this whole deer in the headlights look." he said.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I lied completely as I watched him climb into the car. 'No, that's not possible...' I thought climbing into the car. 'I cannot like Conri? He'll kill me in my sleep, he probably doesn't even like me. Lord knows he complains enough.' I started the car. I really didn't want to think about this right now. As I drove the thoughts wouldn't leave me and I was plagued with different things to say, but thankfully Conri either didn't notice, or just decided not to say anything. Either way I was really grateful.

-Conri's POV-

I watched Adrian as we drove to the restaurant with a bad name. Why a bad name? That's simple. Any place with a name that is hard to remember is not worth trying to remember so therefore a bad name, because it is easily forgettable. If you tell someone "Let's go to this restaurant that I cannot even pronounce the name." I mean who would really want to go to a place like that!? 'Well obviously Adrian would.' I thought then let my gaze wander back over to him. He had been acting funny and he was also staring at me when he thought that I wasn't looking.

With a smile I looked out the window and watched the city fly by. 'I knew that I liked him, I came to that decision when I actually put this atrocious thing around my neck. But I didn't want to say anything when I didn't know what he felt for me and then I didn't even know anything about relationships. I only had ever had feelings for one other person. Her name was Fai, she was two years older than me and she was sent to Earth before me as well. I still have been unable to find her.' All of her fur was white and she was so beautiful. The last time time I had seen her, she was climbing onto the spaceship that would bring her to Earth.

Adrian smiled and we pulled into the parking lot. I looked over the door and read the sign. 'Nella Vita Ci è Soltanto Amore? What's so hard about that?' I thought to myself.

"Adrian what's so hard about that?" I voiced my thoughts.

"What do you mean?"

'The name of the restaurant." I pointed out.

"I can never get it right."

Grinning, "Don't feel too bad. It is written in our language."

"Really? What does it say?" he asked.

" Nella vita ci è soltanto amore, it means 'In life there is only love.'"

"Oh...how true...I'm glad..Ok, that sounds right, I'm glad that I came here then, if it is in your text and language then it should be a good place for us."

-Adrian's POV-

'Thank God, I was really worried.' I thought but thinking back I also never remembered seeing any 9lives in here before. Climbing out of the car I walked towards the doors, Conri was right behind me. As we walked through the doors, I saw a sign that asked us to wait to be seated. I stood there as I waited for someone to come. After a minute of waiting and Conri standing really close to my back a waiter came up. He leaned over and looked around me.

"I'm sorry sir, he's not allowed in here." the man said.

"I'm sorry what?" I asked.

"I said that the 9life is not allowed in here." he replied curtly said. His whole air pissed me off.

"Fine, we'll be leaving." I said, turning.

"Why are you being mean to our friends?" a voice said from behind me and I shivered.

"I...I...I'm sorry I didn't k...k...know!" the man stuttered.

As I turned I could see a white haired 9life. She was older than Conri. She wasn't a Calico, she was pure white, like fresh new snow.

"Come on you two." she said pointing at Conri and me.

We followed the female 9life as she led us to the back of the restaurant to a table that was apart from the rest. She sat down across from a man. He looked to be in his thirties. I sat next to the man as Conri settled next to the woman.

"What's up, Fai, why did you bring them here?" the man asked.

"Fai? Fai it's you!" Conri breathed leaning over and hugging Fai. As I watched him leaning against her I couldn't help but feel a little jealous.

"Fai, who is that?"

"He is an old friend and that is also why I brought him over here. I hope that you don't mind?" she said.

"Of course not, any friend of yours is a friend of mine."

"And what is your name?" he asked looking at Conri.

"Conri." Conri said.

"And you?" he asked said turning to me.

"Adrian." I said looking back at Conri.

"The author?" he asked.

"Yes." I said looking back at him.

"I love your books and don't worry, I won't try and take him from you."

"I'm sorry?"

"I won't try and take him from you. I have Fai."

"I don't have any idea what you mean..."

"Oh...ok," he said.

"Adrian what's he talking about?" Conri asked me.

"Nothing Conri, don't worry about it, just order your dinner." I said. As he looked back at his menu I let out a breath. I frowned, I knew what Orfeo meant, but I couldn't tell Conri. Not yet anyway. Looking at Conri I could see Fai glaring at me. She mouthed "Hurt him and I will kill you." Gulping I looked back down at my menu but I was glad that he had a friend like this. So I mouthed back, "If I hurt him you have my permission." She saw and she smiled. After giving me a nod she went back to her food.

Smiling I turned back to to look at Conri. He was smiling and in his own world as he read from the menu. My wallet was already hurting and he hadn't ordered anything yet!


	7. Faye

**-Conri's POV-**

I watched as she moved through dinner. Her white hair, seeming to shimmer in this lighting. She had a smile on her face when she looked at the man on the other side of the table. Her blue eyes shining as he spoke. She was hanging onto everything he said. After a second I realized he was talking about the restaurant and the chain he owned.

She had to be eighteen now but I remember when she was my age. I had a huge crush on her. I loved to watch her hair shimmer in the summer sun. The way she was so perfect at everything she did. The way she watched him I could tell she liked him the way I used to like her. Her light seemed to have changed and I could tell that she was not the girl I knew back home.

Smiling I stood up from the table. Adrian's eyes followed me and Faye watched him.

"Hey Faye where is the bathroom?" I asked.

"Follow me." she said standing.

As she walked towards the back of the restaurant I followed her just like back at home. She led me through the restaurant to a door. Following her through I found myself in the kitchen and eyes were on me and Faye. She didn't respond she just kept walking. She stopped by a door and I looked at it.

"This is the bathroom, I'll wait for you." she said.

"Oh thanks." I said hurrying through the door.

A few minutes later I walked back out and she was still standing there. She pulled me into a hug.

"It's good to see you again Conri, I have missed you." she said.

I smiled and wrapped my arms around her, "I've missed you too."

"So is this Adrian a good master to you or should I make sure he behaves himself?" she asked, a predatory glint in her sapphire eyes.

"Huh? I guess he's good, I mean it's not like he makes me wear a collar." I said totally forgetting about the collar I was currently wearing.

"Really then why do you have one on?" she asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah..." I said feeling my neck. Taking a quick look around to make sure no-one was near, I slid my finger over the scanner and it popped off. I showed the collar to Faye before I placed it back on my neck.

"He let you use your finger? Hum maybe he's not so bad." she said with a smile.

"Yep but it's a secret." I said with a smile.

"Then why did you show me?"

"Because I trust you Faye." I said innocently.

"I know, Conri you are too trusting for your own good." she said with a small smile.

"We should get back. You seem to like this Orfeo, so what does he do?"

"What are you saying about me liking Orfeo? He owns the restaurant. He is the owner of the largest chain of restaurants in Saphire city."

"Cool and I see the way that you look at him." I said with a sad smile, "It's like how I used to look at you."

"I know but I was lucky too, we both have found good masters." She said with a smile.

'He's not my master and I'm not his pet." I corrected her.

"Are you so sure? Being master and pet doesn't mean that he forces you to do anything, it just means that you are his. Aren't you his?" she asked looking at me.

"No, I am my own, at the most you could say we are friends." I said. "And sometimes I wonder if he would even like being called the friend of a 9life or if he even really likes me. The only reason it seems that he deals with me sometimes are because I owe him money."

"You owe him money!? Why?"

"I accidentally broke a few things while cleaning...after I had broken in and ate all of his food." I said sheepishly.

"Still the little fool I used to know, just bigger!" Faye said with a laugh.

**-Adrian's POV-**

"I'll be right back." I said standing

"Okay but Faye will protect him, you don't need to worry." Orfeo said with a smile.

"I- okay I know but he has a knack for getting into trouble and-" I started.

"And you worry about him, by all means go check on him."

"I'll be right back." I said and I followed where Faye had vanished a few minutes ago.

As I walked through the kitchen the cooks pointed me into the direction they went. As I rounded a corner and I could hear voices. One I recognized as Conri, so then the other had to be Faye.

"I know, but I was lucky too, we both have found good masters." she said.

'He's not my master and I'm not his pet."

"Are you so sure? Being master and pet doesn't... it just means that you are his. Aren't you his?" She said with a smile.

"No, ...at the most you could say we are friends."

"And sometimes I wonder if he would even like being called . Or if he even really likes me. The only reason it seems that he deals with me sometimes are."

"You owe him money? Why?"

"I accidentally broke a few thing while cleaning, after I had broken in and " he explained sheepishly.

"Still the little fool I used to know, just bigger," Faye said with a laugh.

I heard them start moving and I walked away back out the door to sit at the table. Orfeo looked at me but I didn't say anything. A second later Faye and Conri sat down. Our food had arrived while we were gone from the table. I was right, Conri had a huge appetite. My wallet was going to be a lot lighter after this. I was really glad I decided to eat light. No I wasn't poor, but if Conri kept eating like this I would be.

After I finished my food I watched Conri while he ate.  _'Will you ever trust me? Would you ever like me?'_ I thought to myself. A quick glance to Faye I knew I was being watched. Blushing for some unknown reason, I looked back at my plate. Glancing up I saw that Faye was smiling. Looking back at Conri I noticed that he was still lost in his food. Smiling I watched as his food vanished. Looking at his slim frame I wanted to know where it went.

Faye waved her hand. Looking over at her she mouthed  _"I know what your thinking!"_  and with that she looked away.

**-Conri's POV-**

As I finished my food, I smiled.  _'That was wonderful!'_ I thought leaning back against the bench. As I sat there I realized that Faye and Adrian were staring at me while Orfeo was staring at the plates I had finished.

"Where did you put it all?" Orfeo asked.

"I don't even know the answer to that one." Adrian said.

"I don't understand the question." I said.

"Don't listen to them Conri, they're just being stupid. Why don't you order some desert?" Faye said with a smile.

"Ok, what should I get?" I asked.

"Why don't you get a few things and we can all have something." She said with a smile.

"Ok." I said grabbing the menu again.

While I was looking through the menu I missed the glance that Faye sent to Adrian and Orfeo.

**-Adrian's POV-**

As the mounds of deserts came I shivered.  _'God can he really eat all this without getting fat?'_ I asked myself. However I watched as he started eating the deserts placed on the table. Faye reached over and snagged a plate from in front of Conri but instead of fighting her he just grabbed another plate.  _'That's weird,._ I thought,  _'He always gets pissed when I tried to think about touching his food. Who is this girl to be able to take food_ _without_ _getting her head bitten off?'_ I thought.

I watched as the two of them went through the food on the table.

"Orfeo." I called.

He turned to look at me, "Yes?"

"What happens if you try to take food from Faye? Like to share?" I asked.

"I have learned it is safer not to try and yes I know why you are asking." he said.

We both turned back to the 9lives and watched as food and plates moved around the table. The empty plates would pile up on our side. The two were constantly switching plates and changing what they were eating. I smiled as I thought about Conri, I really wanted to know more about this Faye. Orfeo would be easy seeing as he was a lover of my books so we could get closer and I could find out more about Faye.

As Conri and Faye finished eating, standing up I reached for my wallet. "I have it this time." Orfeo said.

"I can get it."

"I know. I want to make it up to you and Conri. I know why Faye went and got you. I'm sorry I am in the process of changing the rules here. So let me do this to make it up to you?" he said standing up.

"Thanks Orfeo." Conri said. "Come on Adrian, we need to get home, you wanted to get more writing done." Conri said grabbing my hand.

I watched as Conri pulled me out of the restaurant without another thought. I followed along behind him as he led me towards the car. Once we got to the car he moved to his side and slid into the car. Sliding in I started the car and we were on our way home.  _'Conri what am I to you?'_  I asked myself.

**-Conri's POV-**

As I sat in the car, I watched all of the scenery while thinking of Adrian. With a smile I leaned onto the window and closed my eyes.  _'What am I to you Adrian?'_  I asked myself as I let my eyes slip closed.


	8. Do you love me?

-Conri's POV-

I was sitting on the couch, it had been three days since we went to the restaurant and we had meet Faye. Adrian hadn't really talked to me much since then. I wanted to know what I did to make him so angry at me but I was afraid to ask him. I didn't want him to bite my head off.

I sat on the couch watching the movie 'Cube' while hoping Adrian would forget that he was mad at me. I slept on the couch because I always made sure I was asleep before he tried to go to bed so that he wouldn't feel like he needed to offer. I missed the warmth of sleeping by his side but I was getting by for now. If he didn't try forgiving me, I would apologize and offer to move out. I just hoped it wouldn't come to that. I really liked him, he was so nice to me.

"Conri!" Adrian called.

"So you finally remembered I was here." I said, not looking towards him. 'Thank God! will he forgive me, or at least start talking to me again?' I thought to myself.

"I never forgot, I was just thinking."

"About what?" I asked.

"You." he responded, causing me to freeze.

"I'm sorry, I still don't know what I did to upset you." I retorted.

"I wasn't upset, just confused, I was thinking about a few things." he said lamely.

"You could have asked, maybe I could have helped you." I said with a sad smile. 'Doesn't he trust me?' I thought. The idea that he didn't hurt me.

"I know, that was kind of what I was thinking about. But I was kind of afraid..."

"Afraid of me?" I asked, tilting my head and pouting. "Why would you be afraid of me?"

His comment was hurting me. I may be young but it hurt and I didn't like the feeling. What could I have done to make him feel as if he needed to be afraid of me? I forced the prickly feeling in my eyes away, I wouldn't cry even though it felt like my world was shattering. I must have done a bad job because the next thing I knew he was holding me.

"I'm sorry, I may not know what you are thinking but please don't look like that, it breaks my heart to see that, I mean come on who could resist that face. I think even a cold hearted bastard would crack under that puppy dog stare." he said keeping me pressed against his chest.

"Well why were you afraid to ask me, what have I done?" I asked brokenly. I knew I was on the verge of tears, but I didn't care right now.

"I wanted to know what you thought...of...me?" he finished quietly.

"I...don't know...I care...for some reason...what you think. I want you to like me..." I trailed off not knowing what more to say.

"Why do you care what I think of you?" he asked releasing me.

"I don't know but I really don't like you being mad at me, it hurts!" I said. I really wanted to run but this felt important. I didn't know why but it did.

"Interesting."

"You think my pain is interesting?" I asked a little hurt.

"No, no I feel the same way." he said quickly.

"Then I am completely lost." I said. I wasn't feeling hurt I just really wanted to know what he was talking about, I hated being lost.

"I care about you too, I also care what you think about me, I don't mind that you're a 9life, I care for you. I want to be your friend."

"Oh my god! You heard me talking to Faye, didn't you?" I said blushing, 'Damn you you ugly blush! Go away right now!' I thought.

"Yes, I was worried because it was taking you both so long." He said looking away. 'Ha! I'm not the only one who's blushing!' I thought with a smile.

"So you were worried about me?"

"Yes, why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know, you're human." I said quietly, looking away.

"Do you trust anyone?"

"Not anymore, not really but I guess I do trust you. When it comes down to it anyway." I said turning. I was exhausted, so I was going to lie down in his room.

As I walked through the door I saw the bed and launched myself at it. God how I had missed the bed, it was way more comfortable than the couch. Turning I watched as Adrian walked into the room, fighting down a blush I thought of the second reason I liked this bed, it came with another source of heat. It reminded me of when I was little and I would cuddle up with my friends.

-Adrian's POV-

I watched as he jumped onto my bed. He seemed so happy. I had noticed that he was avoiding me and sleeping on the couch. Actually I hadn't gotten a lot of sleep since he had stopped sleeping in the same room. I couldn't get his cute face out of my mind before I walked into my room. As I walked around the corner I saw him on my bed. He turned to look at me and I had to stop and force myself to breath. He was lying on my bed like he was posing but I could tell it was just an accident. He had the large eyes. It almost seemed like I could see them sparkling. Then he lay down on the bed and a smile grew on his face. Watching him I noticed something, he was wearing his collar. 'When did he put that on?' I asked myself.

"Conri how long have you been wearing your collar?" I asked him.

"What do you mean I'm not wearing..." He started his hand reaching his neck and found the collar around it. "Oh, well isn't that weird!?" He said taking it off and placing it on the end table, "I forgot I was wearing it." He said.

"Wow, that's new!"

"I know and hopefully the last time."

"Yeah." I said but I liked that he had gotten used to the collar. Maybe he could get used to more.

"You're blushing again, that's my job. What are you thinking of?"

"You." I said and he stopped moving.

"Me?" he said his eyes once again large.

"Yeah."

"What about?"

"Nothing much, ready for bed?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"Yeah." He said curling up under the covers. Smiling I climbed under them too.

I smiled as his body curled around mine, his head moving to rest on my chest. I had missed this. But as I lay there I realized what I really didn't want to. I loved Conri, so only one question was left to answer did Conri love me back?


	9. finding a club

**-Conri's POV-**

As I woke up a smile spread across my face. Today was going to be a good day. Adrian liked me somehow, because he was thinking about me. As my eyes traveled around the room I noticed that Adrian was still asleep. Smiling I climbed out of bed, careful of not waking him up. Slowly I walked into the closet, looking for a cool outfit. I opened one of my drawers and pulled out a pair of black jeans. Then I proceeded to slip them on while I was looking for the top that went with it. I was rummaging through my drawers in only my pair of pants. Unless you wanted to count the huge frown I had on my face then I was wearing that too. I was starting to get a little uncomfortable when I found the short black tank top that went with the jeans.  _'Adrian had said a while ago he would take me out more if I dressed up.'_ I thought as I slipping the shirt on. This one stopped at mid-waist. Ari said that this outfit looked great on me. I really hoped that Adrian would like it too. Finally, I found the final top. All that was left was a light jacket to finish the look. Walking out of the closet I moved into the bathroom, so I could check myself out in the mirror.

I frowned a little, Ari said I looked great in this but I really didn't see how. The top was like I was wearing a net, I couldn't remember what he called it, something about fishes. But that was where he lost me, cause I started to think about fish.  _'Mums fish...'_  I thought staring into the mirror completely lost.

"Conri where are you?" Adrian called.

"Bathroom." I responded, snapping out of my trance.

"Okay, I'll be in the kitchen." He said.

I smiled nervously, it was time to see if he thought I looked as good in this as Ari did. I took one last glance at myself before I walked out of the bathroom and headed for the kitchen.

"Good morning, Adrian." I said as I entered the kitchen.

**-Adrian's POV-**

I looked up as Conri called my name. I was humming to myself but I froze as I saw what he was wearing. I think my heart stopped for a second. Blinking a few times I really forced myself to look at him. He was in a pair of hip huger black jeans, with a really short black tank top that was covered by a short sleeved fishnet shirt. He was revealing a lot of skin and it turns out he has a very toned chest. Not overly toned but the lean, worked out muscle tone. I watched as he moved out of the room and into the kitchen. My eyes followed him as he moved, his tail gave a swish. He looked really good in those clothes but I knew that I didn't buy them for him.

"Where did you get those?" I asked him.

"Don't you like them?" he asked, his voice was low and his tail dropped.

"No, I do like them, I just don't remember getting them." I said quickly.

"Ari got them for me, at first I thought I would never wear them because they show a lot." He said looking away.

"Well he was right but could you please only going shopping with me, we don't know what he will try to pull." I said.

I watched as he slid the jacket off of his shoulders. When he turned to me there was a smile on his face. He sat down at the table, before he turned away from me. I turned back to the breakfast I was preparing. The eggs were beyond saving, so I took them off the burner and tossed them into the sink. The toast that had popped up was cold. So I popped it back down and waited for it to warm back up. Once it popped back up, I took it out and buttered it up. Placing the plate of toast onto the table, I smirked as Conri took a piece. I turned back to the counter, placing more bread into the toaster. Then I walked back over to the fridge. Pulling out more eggs I grinned, _'This is going to be an interesting day'._  I thought as I placed another pan onto the stove and cracked my eggs.

**-Conri's POV-**

I watched as Adrian turned back to the breakfast he was preparing, as I popped the piece of toast back into my mouth. As he bent over the stove to turn it on, the back of his shirt rode up a little, exposing a small section of his back before he straightened up again. After I finished my pieces of toast, I walked out of the kitchen and into the living room. I sat down on the couch to watch a movie while Adrian finished eating. It didn't take long before he came into the living room. I watched as he moved over to his computer, he was probably going to sit there all day or until he needed something. This was going to be boring, I was hoping more for the going out and having fun kind of day. However it seemed that Adrian had a different idea or maybe he didn't want to spend the time with me. The thought made me frown, as I looked at my lap but it was true, he was the human, had human friends, why would he ever need me? For that matter why would he ever want me, for anything? He even made it clear when he made the deal we were under, I was only paying back the damages that I owed him. These thoughts were making me more and more upset. I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't notice any of the worried glances that he sent my way, nor would I have known but his voice broke through my trance.

"Hey what are you thinking about, that would put such a sad look in your face?" he asked me.

"Nothing." I said quickly trying to throw on a smile but he could see right through me.

"And the sky is made out of fish cakes." He said.

"That would be a dream come true." I said, my eyes glazing over at the thought of all the fish cakes it would take to make a whole sky out of them, that would not only be a lot of fish but it would be heaven, nirvana, your happy place, whatever you wanted to call it that is what it would be.

"Conri, are you listening?" A voice asked, snapping me out of my trance.

"Huh?" I asked.

"Apparently not!" Adrian chuckled.

I watched as he stood up from the desk and walked towards me. I could tell that he seemed worried but I couldn't figure out why. It seemed so weird that he would be worried about me. Turning back to the TV, I tried to ignore it as Adrian sat down next to me. I watched the news, after I slipped the cube out of the player. It seemed that the voting for the bill about 9life freedom was on its way to a vote. I refused to hold my breath because I knew it would never be passed. There was no way with how most humans treat us, that they would ever pass a bill like that.  _'I cannot believe that I just thought about it being most humans, where as before I had meet Adrian I would have said all_ _humans.'_ I thought my eyes getting big.

**-Adrian's POV-**

I watched Conri as he sat there thinking. At first he was frowning but after a second, I had to assume, he came to a conclusion because his eyes got wide and his mouth fell open a little bit. After I saw how he was dressed I had been thinking about different places that I could take him. Then tomorrow I could kill Ari for buying something like that for Conri. Or maybe Fai would do it, she seemed like an overprotective big sister. However if I do tell her I better not tell her I took him out in it, or she might just kill me too. I watched Conri's tail curl around him, coming to rest in his lap.

"Hey Conri would you like to go out tonight?" I asked him.

"Sure where would you like to go?" he asked. He turned to me, with a smile and those big kitty eyes and I about melted.

"I don't know, I will have to think and maybe ask Ari?"

"Are you sure that is safe?"

"Probably not but I usually don't go out, so I don't know any party places. With what you are wearing we would need to go to one of those places."

"Okay, I'm ready whenever you are." he said, grinning up at me.

"I assumed as much, I'll be right back."

I stood up from the couch and headed out of the room, now I just needed to do something I really didn't want to do. Ask Ari about party places or clubs nearby. I shuddered as I walked down the steps of the building and to his apartment. Once I reached his door I knocked three times, then thought about running but as I went to do that he opened his door.

"Hey Adrian, what's up?" he asked.

"Hey, Ari, do you know where any good clubs are?"

"How far do you want to go?" he asked, looking a little confused.

"I'd like to stay in town but I want a place to be nice, but more free than..." I started.

"Okay, you should head to a local night club I use every now and then, it is for people who want freedom, but also don't want to see anything downright, ummm..."he trailed off.

"I get it, what is it's name?"

"Rumors." he said.

-Conri's POV-

I watched as he walked out of the house to go and talk to Ari. I really wanted to smile, he was going to take me out and we were going to have fun. Today was perfect and soon maybe he would love me. Then we would only need the law to pass. Then everything would be absolutely perfect. My mind came to a halt when the door opened.

"Conri are you here?" that wasn't Adrian's voice. A head of white hair poked around the mini wall that separated the rooms. Before it turned towards me.

"Faye, what are you doing here?" I asked, surprised that she was here.

"Well I wanted to see you so I stopped by. What are you wearing?" she asked her voice going low.

"An outfit that a friend bought for me." I said. "Why?"

"Go and change, was it Adrian cause if it was I'll teach him how sharp my claws are."

"No it was Ari,"

"And Ari lives where?"

"I don't know I don't like him that much."

"Why?"

"Well he's a little crazy and maybe some people might say perverted."

"I want to know where he lives."

"Adrian is already talking to him," I said trying to back track I had made her mad. This was going to be bad.

"I passed him on the way up, he's the one who said the door was unlocked." she said her eyes glinting. "So he must have been with this Ari,"

"I guess, why are you so mad?"

"That is not an outfit for someone like you, you should be covering up, we wouldn't want people thinking the wrong thing." she said.

"I don't understand!" I whined.

"Well I'm older so just listen to me and go change." she said ushering me off of the couch and into Adrian's room.

"But I don't want to change, we are going out soon and I want to wear this." I gulped at the look in her eye.

"Who is taking you out with you looking like that?" she asked, her voice really low.

"Um... did I say that?" I said turning to run, but her hand caught me first.

"Yes you did, now spill, who?" she asked, "Trust me, I'm not mad at you or anything."

"Adrian." I said in defeat.

"Okay, now you go and change while I go talk to these people okay?" She said cheerfully, way too cheerfully. I hung my head as I walked into the closet and grabbed a different shirt and pants.

As I was changing I could hear the front door open and close. I winced in thought of what was to come.

 


	10. I'm so dead

**-Adrian's POV-**

I sat there, listening to Ari drown on about the club. I was getting annoyed but then I heard my door slam. I then had a sudden wish to hide but I shoved it down. Watching as Faye came down the steps heading towards us.  _'Oh shit, she looks pissed!'_  I thought as she made her way towards us. The blood drained from my face, as I remembered what Conri was wearing. She was going to kill me. I watched as she stormed towards Ari and me. I chanced a quick glance at Ari to see that he was staring at her. As she got closer my fear increased. Her eyes held pure anger. She glared at Ari, as she approached. It was like watching a storm. She barely stopped before she punched Ari in the jaw. I watched as he went down. It was just a simple punch, but it left him unconscious. There was also a red line where her thumb claw cut into his skin. It was almost fascinating to know that amount of power lived in that lithe body. Then her stormy eyes turned to me.

"What were you going to do with Conri?" she asked, her voice dangerously low.

"What do you mean?" I countered, my voice held a little waver as I stared into her eyes.

"Conri said you were going to take him to a club, my innocent Conri and in those clothes. I thought I could trust you." she said her voice dropping lower.

"I didn't buy them, I didn't even know that he had them until this morning." I said, trying to defend myself.

"I know, he did!" she said pointing to Ari, "but you were going to take him to a club in them, weren't you?"

"Yes." I said quietly.

"I knew Conri wouldn't lie to me, but I wish he did." She said.

I didn't have time to react before her fist connected with my face. It hurt, sure but as I was thrown off balance and my conscious slipping away, I realized that her claw had missed my face. As I hit the ground, I slipped into unconsciousness.

**-Conri's POV-**

I finished changing into my pants and a simple blue tee shirt. I slipped on my shoes and walked out of the house. I could hear it as a body hit the floor, it was quiet, but my hearing was really good. I quickly moved to the stairs and descended. I could hear Faye and Adrian talking, then after a few more seconds, as I rounded the last bend, I watched Faye punch Adrian in the face. He hit the ground with some force, but as I ran closer I didn't see any blood. Nor did I smell anything. I rounded on Faye and she was just staring at me. There was a slight gleam in her eye.

"If they put you in clothes like that again, this won't be the last time I hit them. Next time it will be more than once as well."

"Faye, I don't get why you are so angry!"

"That was not something you should be wearing. You are too young."

"Faye, you cannot decide what I can and cannot do!" I said. I was a little angry,  _'She_ _is_   _treating me like I_ _am_ _a kitten again,_ _I'm not_   _a kitten anymore. How long would it be before she stopped treating me like on_ _e?'_ I thought. She smiled wickedly.

"Yes I can because I am older and trust me, it is safer for you this way." she said, turning and walking away.

Frowning I pushed Ari into his house and closed the door. Then I tried to lift Adrian off of the ground. He wasn't too heavy, but he wasn't really light either. So I slowly made my way back into our house. I called it our, but it was really his. I lay him down on his bed, before covering him up. Knowing Faye, he would be out for a while, so I lay down next to him. Curling up to him, I wanted so bad for him to wake up and tell me something anything, but he just lay there under my head. His breathing was even slow. I frowned before I let sleep take me.

**-Adrian's POV-**

I slowly opened my eyes to see a head of brown hair with two cat ears sticking out of it. Conri was laying on top of me. His tail once again was curled around my leg, winding higher. Then he shifted his weight and I knew we were going to have a problem if I didn't wake him up soon.

"Conri..." I called.

"What?" he mumbled.

"Time to wake up." I said.

"Why?"

"I don't know, but I need to get up."

"Okay." he said rolling over.

Sitting up I had to smile. He curled up with his hands by his face. It was really cute, so I leaned over and placed a quick kiss on his forehead, before I retreated to the bathroom. After I finished up, I walked out and found Conri just where I had left him. However he was staring at me, it was a little unnerving.

"Why did you kiss me?" he asked.

"I don't know, I wanted to,." I said.

"Oh, okay." he said getting up.

I watched as he moved around the room. He was moving slowly, like he was thinking. I left him to his musings because it was not something I really wanted to do. There were two options about what he was thinking about. Either he hated me and was mad that I kissed him, or he didn't mind and he was trying to think of what to tell me. Only one of those was good for me and I highly doubted that it was the one that he was thinking of.

I walked into the living room and turned on the TV. There was a news program on. Looking over at the clock I knew that there would not be anything else on. So I left it on and walked over to to my computer when something caught my attention.

"For those of you who are just tuning in, we wanted to say that the bill for 9life freedom had passed by a slim margin and they would start giving the 9lives more rights as they are integrated more into our life." the reporter was saying.

"Conri come in here!" I yelled. He was in here in a few seconds.

"What?" He asked me.

"Listen, they passed the bill!" I said excitedly.

"What bill?" he asked.

"The one about 9life freedom! You are a citizen now!" I said standing up.

"What? They actually passed the law..." Conri's voice trailed off, his eyes wide in astonishment.

"It seems so, the reporter said it would take a little while to get everything changed over, but this is a start."

"Yes it is." he said.

He leaned forward and kissed me.

"What was that for?"

"Because I wanted to."

I guess I would have to live with that for now because he felt something for me. So I smiled as he sauntered out of the living room.

**-Conri's POV-**

I walked out of the living room smiling. Something was finally going right and I could only hope that it would stay like that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I hope that you all have enjoyed this story, but I do think that this will be a good place to leave it, with some good news and a hit at what is to come in the future. I hope that you like the story as much as I liked writing it. Once again an huge thanks to my beta Uchihasasukekun07.


End file.
